


I Call This One "Break A Leg"

by bitemyshinyredtender



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: A+ for effort, Attempt at a weird sex position, Gordon really loves Henry, He just wants to make him feel good, M/M, They Tried, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitemyshinyredtender/pseuds/bitemyshinyredtender
Summary: Gordon just wants to try something new. Henry doesn't know how he feels about this.





	I Call This One "Break A Leg"

“Uh, am I doing this right?”

Gordon tried to lift Henry’s leg to drape it over his shoulder, but the wince Henry gave made him stop.

“I-I think this is right, I’m just not flexible enough…” Henry sighed.

“Rubbish. I’ve seen you stretch more than this. Maybe if I adjust the angle of your leg…” Another wince from Henry, “Well, maybe if I lean back-”

“Gordon, this isn’t going to work.” Henry lowered his leg and sat up, leaning close to Gordon and placing a hand on his shoulder, “I appreciate your effort, but we really don’t need to do anything fancy. I think things are fine the way they are.”

“But,” Gordon sighed, “I don’t want you to grow bored of me.”

Henry gave a soft smile, “Oh Gordon, I’ll never grow bored of you. I love the feeling of being close to you, and the way you like to look me in the eyes. You make me feel so loved, I’ll never get tired of that.”

Gordon fought back tears and leaned in to give Henry a gentle kiss. Henry giggled and pulled Gordon down on top of him. The two quickly started running their hands along each other’s bodies. Gordon gave Henry’s ass a gentle squeeze, earning a startled yelp, followed by a small giggle. Henry in turn ran his fingernails down Gordon’s back. Gordon shuddered, then buried his face in Henry’s neck. He began to leave several hickies from his neck down to his chest.

“Gordon!” Henry gasped “I have work tomorrow!”

“Wear a scarf then.”

“It’s July!”

Gordon looked up at his lover with mischievous eyes, “Well then, I guess everyone will just have to see that you’re taken.” He dipped down and laid gentle kisses in the spots where the bruises were forming. It gave Gordon a sort of satisfaction seeing the marks on Henry. His marks. His Henry.

Gordon peppered Henry’s stomach with kisses as he made his way down to Henry’s erection. He kissed Henry’s thighs, getting teasingly close to his cock but not quite close enough.

Henry’s breaths were coming out in small whines. He fisted Gordon’s hair in frustration, ever so slightly nudging his head in the direction of his cock.

Not wanting to make his boyfriend suffer any longer, Gordon took the head into his mouth, drawing a sharp cry from Henry, followed by a satisfied hum. Gordon began to bob his head, going slightly lower each time. He looked up at Henry; his eyes were closed in bliss. His hand had left Gordon’s hair in favor of tightly gripping the sheets. Gordon chuckled and continued with the blowjob.

A few minutes later Gordon drew his head back, “Where do you want to come?” Henry’s eyes fluttered open. His face was flushed and sweat beaded on his forehead, a sight Gordon thoroughly enjoyed. Henry panted, “I-I don’t know… Where do you want it?”

Gordon thought for a moment, then dove back down and took Henry’s erection into his mouth, going all the way to the base. Henry cried out and bucked his hips. Gordon knew that Henry was close, so he pulled his mouth off of his dick with a soft pop and began stroking it with his hand. Henry’s legs began to shake. His hand returned to Gordon’s hair, this time stroking it lovingly. “Gordon, I-I’m gonna- I’m gonna come,” His breathing was ragged, his voice heavy with arousal.

Gordon put his face close to Henry’s cock, “Do it.”

Henry came with a soft whine, his semen spurting onto Gordon’s face. Gordon stuck his tongue out hoping to catch some. He eagerly swallowed it, giving Henry’s cock and small lick on the head.

Henry’s orgasm subsided, his breathing returning to normal. He yanked Gordon up to lay on top of him.

“See,” Henry gasped, “how could I ever get tired of that?”

Gordon opened his mouth to reply but was stopped short by a glob of semen dripping down from his brow onto his lips. He sputtered and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as Henry laughed, “Oh my, let me get you a tissue.”

“Yes, I would appreciate that.”

Henry jumped up and walked to the bathroom, shortly returning with a handful of tissues. He gently wiped Gordon’s face, struggling to get the quickly drying semen out of his boyfriend’s eyebrows. Once he was all clean, Gordon flopped down on top of Henry. The pair quickly drifted off to sleep.

Gordon decided to try again at that position next time.


End file.
